Vampiresque humanity
by Yudantaiteki
Summary: Godric survives the sun and his story intermingles with the one of a young boy, an OC of mine. Eric is also featured. Will anything good turn out of their random encounter? Meant to be post ep 2x09.  M/M. Ending in progress.
1. Meet the sun

**This is my first fanfiction. It's about Godric and an OC of mine, named Mark, who carries my same name and nationality and therefore stands for me. He will be introduced shortly after the beginning.**

**I am gay and both Mark and Godric and are too, so if it bothers you please don't read. Reader discretion is advised :D**

**I was really left in despair after Godric died in the series, so I consider this as a tribute to him: it's meant to be read just after episode 2x09, the one in which Godric supposedly dies.**  
**I haven't decided what to do about the ending yet, and I'd really love to have some feedback about it and about the story itself. I'm not sure whether to add another chapter or not, so if you liked this please leave a review and tell me about how you'd like things to end up!**

**Enjoy.  
**

GODRIC

Shine on me, God, pierce me with Your light and I shall be no more gnawed by the pains of existence. I'm sure it was You who sent the blonde angel looking down on my last sufferings and helping me bear the last instants of my deadly life; may You shine upon me and burn my body with Your shiny rays. I can see the dawn approaching as the sky begins to clear, a lively light finally I see after the eternal darkness that caught me still 16. Make me flame, incinerate my body, destroy my soul, enchain me to You, as I shall be damned for eternity.

I hadn't always been like that, and I knew that: the wave of reflexions that brought me to that was something very recent, which had begun to tease me not more than a year earlier. I truthfully enjoyed the lasting of my era, my power, my friends, just I can't bear the sense of guilt connected to having drained so many people anymore. Innocent ones. Just to feed myself. And they were so many I couldn't keep track. Truth is, I'm much more tormented than it appears on the calm surface…but I'm not gonna betray my purpose: it is my moment, the one in which I can both free Earth from my parasitic presence and partially try to redeem my soul, hoping in divine forgiveness.

I'm putting my shirt off, preparing for the big moment…I can feel the heat of the first rays beaconing my skin and burning it; the pain is unbearable: each single photon hitting me is like a silver knife penetrating it right to depth and going clean out of my body on the other side. A scary noise of frying fries is heard from my skin; I'll soon become fried too, and I surrender to shrieking with pain as I fall on the sunny roof, my body slowly decomposing. I can feel flames in the middle of my body, going deep inside into my bones and purifying my filthy body by burning it piece by piece.

The human angel who's with me, Sookie, thinks I'm dead, and, crying with grief, goes to Eric's room to tell him the news; sadly, my pain's not over, and I keep squirming with agony, completely naked against the power of the sun. What's this sensation? I can feel the flow of pain gradually stop, the thousands of knives butchering me being gently pulled out. I look at my skin, that flames had made the colour of cinder: it's healing, gaining the pale, healthy tint that gives me hope for the future. Maybe, my time's not come yet…I guess it's time to tell the guys the good news, so I walk to Eric's room, hearing some strange sounds I'd better not indulge in describing. As I run through the door, not even bothering to open it, I see Sookie and Eric passionately having what seems like good sex.

"Am I interrupting something?", I say, noticing the bloody tears that had dried up on Eric's face. It's me the one who caused them, and I'll make up for them too.


	2. Saving a life

MARK

Since I had arrived in New Orleans from Saskatchewan, Canada, about two months earlier, that was the first time I had got a decent job. Not that I disliked the ones I did before - when you're broke, everything is OK as long as you get the money - but I never felt my working environment was good there; college life was really exhausting of its own, and having to work the weekends was really painful.

In addition, the worried figure of my mum thinking about the dangers of city night for a country boy was sickening, almost as much as her calls praying me not to out at night, even if it were work. Yet, I was out, I needed the money, and the cool breeze in the too-hot-to-be-true-for-Canadian-standards November Saturday evening was flowing through my hair, reminding me my relative freedom as I walked, keys in hand, to my car, decided to take my new bartender job seriously.

Neon lights were passing by both sides of the street, until I got to the "Cold cold heart" club, which was where I had been taken after a short trial. Even if there were no people when I did my interview, I thought it was the kind of place where you can feel at home; you know, bond with habitual customers, with the staff, become a part of the place anyhow.

It turned out I was right: it was a lovely jazz bar, with live music, that, as time passed, filled up with few rednecks and a little crowd sweetly dancing to the music. The atmosphere gave a sensation that everybody was at his own place: the kind of air a stereotyped mind would think you'd breathe inside every respectable jazz club down here; still, the two blokes sitting at the bar counter, facing me, were seemingly unrelated to the surroundings. One, the one who caught my attention, was the classic blond Casanova: handsome, huge, wearing a tight black T-shirt that exalted his chest, and wickedly malicious in a way his blue eyes that repeatedly scanned the room couldn't hide; the other one was more of a teenager, probably between 16 and 19, and his shirt had a plunging neckline, revealing a strange, black tattoo that stood out against his alabaster-white skin. The little I could see was painted like a too wide necklace falling on his collarbones, and composed of black nails sticked together. I don't think I've seen the guy, but surely I've seen that tattoo somewhere…it doesn't quite come to my mind where, but I'm sure I did. Anyway, it made him moderately creepy, but his face was all but evil: he really looked like an angel fallen down on earth. His features were diaphanous, his brown eyes so deep you could almost feel the pressure of his gaze, and his movements so graceful you'd think he was walking down the catwalk of some fashion show; I was amazed at how gently he cocked his head while the blond guy tried to whisper to him, and how sweet it was to see him grin! "Oh-oh, first day at work and I've already a crash with a customer" I thought. Nothing good could and would come from this, right? Was it even legal to have sex with that boy? And, by the way, even if he were gay and liked me, he'd probably choose the blond goddess over me, as, despite the obvious physical advantage, he seemed to be profoundly respectful towards the boy. Maybe they were boyfriends, and I'd never stand a chance to have him.

Thinking to eavesdrop some of their conversation, I moved as naturally as possible in his direction, and, shortly after that, the band finished playing their song and I could hear a bit of a sentence, coming from the dark teen: "(...)but he smells good, doesn't he." Wow, that was a helluva great voice. So musical, rounded, calm…almost divine, I'd say, you could feel some sort of reverential fear hearing it yet it was very attractive. I couldn't locate the accent, though. It was a mixture of German and who knows what, but it didn't sound bad. Were they talking about someone in the room? Maybe, I flattered myself, even me? I knew it was wise to buy that $30 perfume!

After this self-glorifying moment, my joy seemed to be wiped out as they both left without drinking anything and moved towards the exit; so I left the counter unattended and went straight to the parking lot through the back door: no car was leaving, and nobody was there. How the heck did the two disappear in seconds?

I went back to work disappointed, and the night flowed tranquilly until the closing time.

As I was driving back home, I thought I'd cheer me up with some beer so I made a detour to the liquor store: in a matter of instants, a person came out of the woods straight into the middle of the road, right in front of my car, and I could do nothing to avoid him. I wasn't going too fast, but I think I'd killed the guy; it would have been a miracle if he survived the impact, still I had to do something so I went out to check him and my poor old car out. Something was definitely wrong: my car's hood was bent in the middle as it'd crashed against a pole, no blood was there and no body lay on the road. I was all right: just a little bleeding from my forehead and a little pain in the neck, but my car was going to need some serious reparations…in the middle of my thoughts, the guy I ran over got out of the woods and started walking towards me, an unfriendly smile painted on the right side of his pale face, barely illuminated by a dull streetlamp.

"What…are you?", I asked, scared to the bones.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you haven't realised yet. Where the hell are you from, Africa?", hey, what do you mean? I'm Canadian and I'm proud of it.

"No sir, I'm from Meadow Lake, Saskatchewan, Canada. I bet you don't know the city"

"Oh, I do, spent there quite a few days years ago, but let's…get to the point…" he said, and in the bat of an eye he was standing in front of me "I guess you've heard of vampires: substantially, you're my food"

Wasn't it a TV-joke? We heard, in Canada, about the American Vampire League but...I honestly thought it was some nasty idiots who did that. They do exist. Didn't think so until two-seconds earlier. My gun is in the dashboard glove box and I've got no way to reach it. I'm screwed up. Those were my thought.

"Your smell is awesome, you know that? I can barely resist the temptation to…Hey sheriff, why are you here?"

Sheriff? Where was he? I didn't call the police, and I assumed my soon-to-become killer hadn't either.

"Thank God someone's here for help!", I screamed with relief, "arrest him!"

"It's not the way it works, son" said a beautiful, strangely familiar voice "please get away from here", he added.

"Not that I don't want to, but I find it quite hard to get away without a car, don't you think, Mr. Smart-Ass?". Like I didn't wanna run away.

"Pay respect!" screamed the vampire I ran over, smacking my face so hard I fell to the ground. I could feel the sickening taste of blood flood my mouth.

"It's OK, Richard, I can handle him myself. Please don't hurt him any further" the sheriff added.

"What are you talking about, you moron! I'm NOT the one to be handled, he tried to kill me!". Why did he know him, anyhow?

Completely unresponsive to what I'd said, he continued: "You should not scare people like that; find someone you can regularly feed from and keep him alive. Furthermore, repay his car. Have I made myself clear?", with his powerful and authoritarian, yet soft and calm, voice. Wow, what a voice. It didn't sound like the first time I'd heard it. It definitely had something familiar, I just hadn't focalised where it was from…could he possibly be the underage boy from the club? I couldn't see him at all, he was hidden somewhere; but what was he, again? A sheriff? The donuts-eating type didn't really seem to suit him, and how could he scare a bloodthirsty vampire? Of course, he couldn't be a bloodsucker: who could turn such a lovely boy?

The flow of my thoughts was abruptly interrupted by Richard's answer: "Yes sir. Perfectly. I'll fix it." Wow, that's talking … my grandma's old car was gonna be fixed up and I was gonna live, just perfect, I thought seeing him starting to tow my car.

Now I just wanted to see if the sheriff was my angel or just a coffee-guzzler. "Sheriff, I am very grateful to you for rescuing me. I'd have been lost without your precious help...why are you hidden behind a tree, anyhow? May you give me a lift to the next bus stop with your car, that I assume you've parked somewhere near here?" "May I ask you your name?" "I'm Mark, Mark Delacroix. Nice to meet you, though it'd be nicer to see you" "I'm God-err, Jason. I guess I'll see you around. Bye", he replied

"Wait, please! I'm 3 miles away from the town, there's no way I'm gonna walk that long! Where's your damn car?"

"I walked here, through the woods. You know, it helps me keeping my weight under control…I see you've no such problems anyhow" Hey unknown man, are you flattering me?

"Thank you, but since I was nearly killed by a thirsty vampire that doesn't really sound like an option to me." I hoped I made my point.

"We could walk together" Why not? I was almost sure, by then, that he was the teenager whose beauty stunned me earlier that night.

"Why don't you wanna show me your face? You saved my life, man, let me know who I owe it to! Besides, I know you're the handsome guy that was at the counter of the "Cold cold heart" tonight...you were with another semi-goddess, a blonde tall guy; and you surely don't look like either God or one who's called Ja…" before I could finish my sentence, he appeared next to me with a scary look on his face, his eyes inscrutable, wearing nothing but a pair of short trousers. His tattoos were dimly visible, sure as hell more impressive seen close-up, and he had a peaceable attitude that seemed elegantly unstudied. Waves of sheer power radiated from his shapely body: he was not as short as he looked like next to the Viking, and his muscles were striking, adding to that sensation of overwhelming power...he really looked like a Greek god, yet he was seemingly unconscious of his perfection. Lost in my fantasies about his gorgeous body, I was abruptly brought back to reality by his angry voice: "You know nothing. Quit dreaming up. Be quiet or lose your just chance to get home safely. OK?" He was really losing control about something, I thought, better not to provoke him or…I shuddered with fear at the possible consequences and didn't dare to say a word, despite the questions about him were relentlessly coming to my mind. As we entered my town, it was sunrise: yet, my rescuer was still silently walking beside me, seemingly unharmed. "Thank God you're not a vampire. Your identity is kind of a mystery, isn't it…not that I dislike 'em, but...they're kinda creepy, aren't they? I mean, you know, they could drain you in a matter of seconds, or tear you up, or cut your throat or…well, they'd want to eat you and they'd do it eventually, wouldn't they? You know, I'm not for prejudice, I'm really not, but - what the heck? - we shouldn't live with such a threat beside us...what are the chances a vampire can actually control himself? Sure there are good ones and I'm far from saying we should kill 'em all but…" As my word overflow continued with my relief, he began smirking, and, again in silence, we walked home.

He was creepy, indeed. He was a mixture of strange components: his power, which I could feel and which scared the vampire earlier, his look, which was so stunning and uncommon, his attitude, so rare…yet, he was a human, as the exposure to sunlight proved, and this was a comforting thought. I'd never liked the idea of a boyfriend looking me as food.

"You wanna come in? I have just one beer left, but I don't know if it's legal for you to drink already…you may wanna get a shirt, also. Tell me if there's anything I can do." Hell, no, he'd refuse…was it moral to lure a who-knows-how-many-years-old-teenage-boy into your house, just to admire his perfection? He grinned at me, friendly: "It's early in the morning, I need to get home" Oh, of course. His momma would probably be worried as hell…and why wasn't he wearing a shirt anyhow? "OK...thank you for rescuing, then" I said, sincerely grateful "You're welcome, Mark. I'll see you around"

"See ya", I said, and as he turned me his back I realised I didn't want him to leave. Yet, his figure, beaconed by the rays of the dawn, slowly began walking down the neighbourhood road, until he turned the corner and went out of my sight.


	3. The Van Helsing of mine

MARK

Monday (7 PM)

As usual, Monday has been a terrible day: I think I'll never get to start one in a non-traumatic way. Having slept just four hours, I'm not really surprised I'm dead-tired. My car is still missing, and I feel so idiot for the accident of Saturday night…I don't get what I was supposed to do, though I'm still naively confident I'll actually have my grannie's delighted Ford LTD Crown Victoria repaired. It'd be great to have something less gas-guzzling, though, I think as I'm striding across the corridor towards the exit, a 1-hour bus ride away from my squalid home in the poor suburbs.

Jeez, the fact that I didn't know about vampires is quite idiot, isn't it…just this morning, looking on TV, there was a debate with a blonde lady taking up on behalf of them, fighting for their rights in society. I seriously hope the Fellowship of the Sun leader will win the battle, as…well, they should be all be purified by the sun, so that they won't be harmful anymore. Never thought I could become favourable to death penalty. But they're not human, so…does it really count?

OUCH! I bump into some hard stuff that has inexplicably come out of the corner, I can feel myself falling on the floor, clueless about what kind of freak nonentity could hide some man-shaped steel skeleton behind a corner. You never know what to expect from Engineering students. Oh, that's crazy: the thing I bumped into is the guy from yesterday night. The one I couldn't but daydream about all day. There he is, standing up in front of me and gently holding out his hand "I hope you are unharmed.", he says. You harmed my heart, you good old-fashioned lover boy, but how can I tell you? "I'm good", I reply, grabbing his hand and standing up. "You all right? Your hand is dead cold"

"It's freezing outside, and I'm with this half-sleeved T-shirt"

"I'll give you my coat...I brought an extra sweater, just in case." So come on, get it on, I don't know what you're waiting for…I want at least to be able to smell something of yours.

GODRIC

He offered me his coat…can I accept something so deeply soaked with his smell? I can barely control my attraction for him, even without touching him…I can feel the smell of his blood, I see his veins beating just around his neck, he is definitely the most delicious person I've met in the last two millennia; he also seems to be quite attracted by me, which is troublesome: should I be happy to have a chance to mate with him, and therefore to ask him to allow me to feed off him, or should I be sad because it's so risky for him to be near me, since I just think about how wonderful could it be to savour his vital fluid?

Well, I strangely can feel what he's thinking right now…and he's quite pissed off.

"HEY are you even listening to what I'm saying?", says he, untouched by my mixed reflexions.

"Yes, it's very kind of you to offer me your coat: I'd love to accept it"

"Here you are."

He takes his coat off: a whiff of tasty blood lashes on my nostrils, surrounding me as he helps me put it on; I can feel my fangs come out…can I resist the temptation? I must resist; I try to relax, thinking about the immense pain I've caused when I couldn't bear the weight of moderation, and retract them before they're noticed.

"Are you OK?" he asks, sincerely worried about my temporary absence. Oh God, this was close.

"Absolutely! Listen, since your car was made temporary unavailable, I thought you might need a lift. Do you? I've come by car, this time" accept, please. I want to spend some quality time with you. Alone.

ME

Uh-Oh. My momma wouldn't be proud of me if I told her I'd even considered accepting a lift from an unknown man, who even forgets to bring a sweater when it's 10°C outside. But, you know, this "he saved my life" thing works on me, so I'll accept. I just can't conceive how evil could possibly find its place into such a beautiful body. "Thank you for your offer, but I don't want to bother you" but I won't bother you so, please, insist. "I don't mind it, I want to test-drive my new ride." OH. Well, I guess you could have been more romantic, but I'll accept it anyhow. Anything's better than a bus ride, alone, in a God-forgotten poor suburb. "OK, let's go!", I say, and we begin walking again, side by side, silence between us. I'm daydreaming, again: I'm a hell of a lucky boy, I think, as his perfect figure elegantly moves. It's hard to tell all the emotions I'm feeling right now: I feel so clumsy and unworthy if compared to him, yet the just fact of standing next to him seems to give me some dignity. And, of course, it makes me able to enjoy my position as a privileged observer of his absolute beauty. It's so good I don't mind being quiet, despite having a bigmouth.

GODRIC

Why is he so silent? I clearly feel he likes me, and he likes me a lot…I can feel his pleasure when he watches me. I hoped he would be the one to pep up the conversation, still he's quiet. I don't love talking, but it seems like a waste of time not to talk to him when I'm able to: I should probably show him a part of my interest towards him, or he might think I'm insensitive. It's just that the topics we can share are so limited…I don't know anything about him yet. Personal preferences seem like a good point to start.

"So, what are you studying right now?" I know what you're studying, it's just that I didn't know what to ask, and I'm prepared if you predictably question me back.

"Engineering, I'm doing the third year right now. And you? Are you still in High School or what?" Hey kid, mind your talking…well, I guess you can't imagine I was born in BC, so I'll forgive you. For now. "No, I'm studying at conservatoire" I've been practising piano so long I could well be a pianist.

"I guess by conservatoire you mean an academy of music…are you British or something?" Oh, I was not prepared to this one. It's fun to think of myself as a Briton anyhow, maybe one from the Victorian age, with those ridiculous manners. I remember them being so filthy I could barely stand their smell…luckily, times have changed, and they all love to be flattered by less revolting trends nowadays.

"I'm from Denmark…"

"So you're a foreigner too…I'm from Meadow Lake, Saskatchewan, Canada! Probably you've never been to Canada, let alone Saskatchewan…oh, well, the vampire from yesterday night said he has…anyhow, where are you staying here in New Orleans?" I can't reveal you my place right now, I hope I'll never have to; and we were in Meadow Lake some 15 years ago…I was there too.

"Down in the French quarter…you know there are many musicians there, I hope it'll give me a chance to become famous" Fame. Success. Money. Human values work in such a strange way I think I'll never be able to get them. Sometimes I regret being turned into a vampire, as I'd like to know what would I have become if they had let me live my life. Would those values have an appeal on me too? Would I have been enlightened enough to stay away from flattery? I'll never know.

"Nice place. I live…well, you've seen. It was such a luck to meet you today, did you do it on purpose? How do you know the place where you'd find me?" I have to tell some seriously convincing fib.

"I know a friend in your same course, he said he knows you…I wanted to make up for yesterday" Is this convincing enough? Please don't enquire any deeper.

"Oh, I see…is this your car?", he says pointing at my new Toyota Prius, somewhat disappointed "So you're an eco guy…kinda rich, if you can afford this new thing, also. How old you said you were?" it's probably better to say I'm not underage…even if I don't look like it. Who knows where he intends to bring me.

"21" he's not believing me!

"Liar"

"Do you want to get home?"

"Are you threatening me?" he's not scared at all…he's just teasing.

"You don't wanna know how serious can I be", I reply, actually scaring him. He's thinking about not jumping in my car. Damn. As much as I can conceal it, humans too seem to get the extent of my power, and, dare I say, fear is an appropriate emotion.

But his attraction is fatal.

As I push the POWER button on my dashboard, his delicious smell, that had been somewhat thinner in the open air, permeates my nose, almost unbearably strong. I'd better not look at him, or I'm sure my fangs would be prominent again.

"So, tell me…what do you want to be, in your future?" I'm genuinely curious…

"Structural engineer: I'm deeply interested into the skeleton of buildings, the hidden bones that make them work in harmony. Nobody ever cares, I do." I didn't expect you to be so deep. Maybe you're starting to take on me.

"It seems a quite reasoned conclusion...has it always been your dream?" I find it so tender of humans to have their chimeras: their different time perspective makes them urge to complete their expectations, and their society lives up on the ones that are realised. Sweet.

"Yep: either buildings or bridges, whatever works is fine, as long as I'm the project-maker. That's why I'm studying so hard: I need to be the best." So we've got a soon-to-become workaholic?

"Good luck with that"

"Thanks mate, I'm doing my best not to need it…but you never know, right?" Am I his mate? OH, I didn't need to be so zoological. "Good luck to you too with your music…never heard you playing but I've got a feeling that you're talented." You're wrong…but, having had 300 years to practise, I'm not that bad.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"It used to be blue, but after seeing your eyes it became exactly that blackish, liquid brown I'm so lucky to have seen" If I were human, I could be blushing. Vampire-vampire stories are definitely less romantic, in average…at least, mine were. Did I think story? Am I falling in love with my food? I mean, of course I've not been eating humans since mainstreaming began, and even before that, in the last two centuries, I didn't usually drain them to death…wait, how long is that mainstreaming thing? One year? It seems centuries ago. I guess it's not that easy to change eating habits as you like, and the taste of TruBlood doesn't frankly help.

This whole mainstreaming thing was so strange: it was both the way I thought things had to be carried out, because I was confident human society could accept us, and unforeseeably hard, as this attraction to Mark testified. Maybe I should just declare myself for what I am…I'm just afraid he could push me away, and I prefer not risking, at least for now.

"You're in a brown study, aren't you" he's a good observant, and seems to genuinely care about my conditions.

"I am…I don't quite understand where's the way home"

"Did I already tell you that you're an absolutely terrible liar?" I was never said that in my entire life…was I really that bad at lying? Has he got a particular gift for knowing if people are telling the truth? Did all the people I've met and talked to until now lie to me for fear? It's a luck I didn't succeed in suiciding…I would have lost some parts of my personality I don't know yet.

"You might have pointed it out once, I guess"

"What about His Gorgeousness the blond Viking? Is he…you know, your boyfriend?" Oh, that's what he thought…so he is really interested. "You know, you were the two most beautiful guys in the bar and you were sitting together…I've tried to follow you as you got out but you literally vanished before I could reach you…so I've figured out you could be together"

"No, we're not…and as you probably have understood by now, I'm gay." I've made the first move.

"I think you never doubted about me...so, we're clear. Well…we're not. For instance, how could you know where I was Sunday morning? Why did that monster" don't call him like that…please. "call you sheriff? Why is he afraid of you? I mean...you don't need to explain everything right now, but saying nothing seems equally lame to me." I knew this was coming...should I or should I not tell the truth?

"Well, I am a sort of vampire slayer…" Oh god how could I even think about this. There must be something wrong

"You mean, like Buffy?" This is what you call a merciless comparison

"More of Van Helsing...I punish those vampires who don't abide by the rules. It's, you know, a sort of hobby" I'm so fake. Didn't he say I was a horrible pretender? I hope he doesn't find out.

"You'll show me when you're ready" Wait! I'm supposed to do the I-have-enough-time-to-wait stuff, not you.

"I think we've just arrived…it was here, right?" It's really a horrible place…the house is the typical 30 years old one-floor prefab, conceived to define a new standard for squalidness (I'm brought to believe this is the non-plus-ultra); there almost is no paint left on the outside and the little still sticked to the walls is flaking. The small garden is completely wild, unlabored, and is divided from the sidewalk by a rusty fence: as he unbars the small gate and opens it, all sorts of rattles are heard from the non-oily hinges. The front door looks like the only solid thing in the whole house: it's made of steel and seems to have two good locks too; the only window is covered by a piece of metal too, as it's common in the poorest suburbs. Poor him, he's really broke.

"So…I'm really embarrassed to show you my place, I bet you can feel the destitution lying over here, so if you don't wanna stay I'll understand" he says as he's unlocking the door.

"No, it's OK…it's not much different from the place where I've grown up" it indeed is different, but he seems already downhearted enough to tell him that. He hasn't invited me to come in yet…for this time. Luckily, I remember last time we met he invited me, so I shouldn't have any problems passing through the door: I passed, I'm into the one and only room (except the bathroom) that serves as a kitchen, living room, and bedroom all in one. It's about six meters long and three meters wide, and very tidy: his smell has soaked into every single inch of these 18 square metres, particularly his bed…I guess he doesn't come back here unless it's necessary for him to sleep, and he does have his point.

"I'll make dinner…do you want something? I can cook Italian" As much as I'd like to be able to taste food again, my body would not appreciate the same…so I have to refuse. Sorry.

"No thanks…I'm going out with some friends tonight."

"…do you want to drink something, then? I have cold beer, coke, some whiskey, ice cider…I'm much of an alcoholic lately. It helps." I'll find a way to make your life more pleasant, don't you worry about that!

"I'm OK, thank you." I could control it until now, but his smell is becoming more and more intense as I focus on him…I need to do something about it. Maybe drink some TruBlood would help calm down my homicide instincts? Or probably I should just go, even if it hurts him. "I don't drink" Unless it's human blood, of course.

"I see…well, lucky you who can live without it" sadly says he, as he drinks a full glass of Scotch with evident pleasure. "So, as you're not eating I'll wait for you to go before defrosting my dinner…you can have a seat on the couch" I hadn't realised I was standing. Will he sit next to me? He's coming near me…oh yes, he will, and the old sagging couch is small. So small I won't be able to feel anything else than his scent, which will in turn defiantly remind me that my instinct is to drain him. The smell is already unbearable: I need to go out. He's sitting down right now, it's too rude to leave now isn't it…plus, his body language clearly tells he's excited to just sit next to me, a mutual emotion.

"So, how long is it since you've been here?" asks he, and he sips beer from the bottle. His throat makes this so irresistibly sexy up and down movement, bringing out his already prominent veins around the neck. Jugular, carotid, down to the subclavian…they're all beating in unison with the heart…I can hear its noise, mixed with the turbulent flows of blood and the beer that's gurgling down the trachea. He's beautiful…I just thought about it, but he is indeed. I'm gazing at his curly, black hair, not longer than 15 centimetres, yet so nicely looping…his face is very pleasant, and not common down here, he could be a Spanish or Italian guy. He's a little puffy-cheeked, but his tight T-shirt reveals a well shaped body with carved muscles. He's a little like me, I'd say, both in size and shape. Less muscular, though, which is probably good…I like being in physical dominance.

"Are you having another moment of insight? I've asked a question, two minutes ago." says he, brusquely, as he ended his beer. He's so close it feels like looking through a macro lens in a reflex camera, and the more details I find out the more I like him.

"I was thinking I should go…I've been here since 5 months ago, anyway. It was a pleasure to see your home…"

"Cut the crap, I can't imagine how it could be pleasant to come here. It's awful even for me that am used to this decaying neighbourhood. I'll walk you to your car." We leave the house, and I see a shamelessly drunk guy throw up into someone's wild garden, as he grasps at yet another rusty fence. This place is really horrible.

"No, seriously…I mean, I saw your place, it's cool" Well, compared to the surroundings it really is. "See you tomorrow. I'll come and pick you up again. Same hour, all right?"

"Right" says he, as I get into my car, the just shiny piece of metal down here. I make a U turn, and loudly say out of the window "See you", hoping he won't get too drunk tonight. I seriously fear he's an alcoholic, given the appalling place he lives in and his sacrifice centred daily life.

First thing I'm doing is finding that delicious human Eric was talking about a few days ago…he wanted me to taste him and judge him, and I know he's always been a gourmet.

I hope he'll be consenting to let me feed off him…well, let's say he's not got many options open, anyhow.

MARK

Oh God, I was so close to kissing him, this time, on the couch…I don't know what stopped me but next time is the right time. I'd better get asleep now, as long as the booze is still keeping me comfortably numb.


	4. Glamoured

Tuesday

6:35 AM

"What a peaceful morning", I think, as "the air a solemn stillness holds", save where the fridge drones his moving compressor. Maybe Gray would have done better on that; that's why I chose to become an engineer. Everything is a little too still…no noises? Neither an alarm clock? Holy crap, it's 6:35! That means I'm 35 minutes late, and the bus is leaving in 10 minutes. I still have to get dressed. My stomach is groaning, I've eaten nothing yesterday night. Do the math: I'm not going to the university today.

Someone's honking on the street…jerks, why on earth would you that at a quarter to seven in the morning? What sort of pervert would do that? I'm just curious about it, so I look through the peephole: surprise surprise, a handsome young boy awaits me on the other side. Or not a surprise, maybe, as he told me we would catch up.

"Come in! What are you doing here?"

"Good morning! I guessed your car hasn't materialised yet, so I thought you might want me to bring you to the UNO" you're such a sweet boy…you appeared from nowhere two days ago and you're already so kind to me. Rare.

"That's sweet, thanks. Come in, I'll make breakfast for two!"

"I'm sorry, I won't eat anything…had breakfast at a bistro before coming" Ouch. When will you eat something?

"OK, so I think you'll watch me eat, 'cause I'm on the edge of starvation"

"I'd be delighted" where did this formal revival come from? Didn't think they used such words anymore.

8 PM

GODRIC

"So you really risked freezing when you were a child, and were saved by some kind of strange man you don't even know?" come on, I can't think this is true. Was it really him the guy I saved with his little sister? So…that's why I can feel his emotions.

"Yeah…I was skiing off piste with my sister, and we were hit by an avalanche just after the sun went down. I immediately fell unconscious so I don't remember anything, but she does…when she was a child, you know, she was raving all the time about the guy that had saved her, she really was in love with him. She described him…as white as the snow, as cold as the ice, as beautiful as a god and as strong as a monster. He was shirtless and had a creepy tattoo on his chest, a little bit like yours…maybe it was you who saved her." he says, laughing. I don't think he really believes it.

"I could be blushing, right now"

"Real blushers never admit!" why does he always shut me up with witty answers?

"Plus, according to her, the strange man forced me to drink his blood, which allegedly saved my life."

"OK I saved your life. You owe me twice." He's laughing again. Good sign.

"Come on, you're not that old! And not that strong either...she said it was something beyond humanity. Given the recent developments, I'd say he surely was a vampire, although a good one. Well, who knows, she was barely 8 at that time and she might have exaggerated. Anyway, you can't be my saver. Sorry for you but it looks like you're not the just freak hanging out shirtless when it's freezing cold" problem solved.

"I could be angry and kick your pretty ass out of my car, you know that?"

"Come on, at least get me to that used car dealer…hope the vamp shells out enough money to buy some decently used car" he'll do that as long as I'm with you. You might even ask for a new one, if you knew how afraid he is of my punishment…even if I'm not as cruel as I used to be. "I'm so glad he broke my grannie's old car. You know, that thing was a clunker…and I guess your car can make more than 200 miles out of 25 gallons. Or maybe he could just pay me back with V. That stuff is hot. Ever tried?" you can't be serious. I…I didn't think you were like that. A V user? Maybe an addict? You're not just an alcoholic, but also a junkie? You feed those idiots who enchain us with silver cuffs and drain them to death. Maybe you even drained one when you were abstinent? It's so hypocritical for me to think like that…God knows how many people I've killed myself.

Getting high on vampire blood, compared to that, is nothing.

"I think we're heading first to a diner down the road to eat dinner…I've already eaten, but you can always have your meal there"

"Did you know that some vampires sell their essence for money? It's so cool to be able to make money just out of that, huh?" do they really?

"Here, in Louisiana?" it's my sheriff duty to intervene in such matters.

"Of course it's here. A buddy has a deal with an old one who needs to pay his ex-daughter's mortgage. I mean, seriously…that's so odd! Can you imagine the scene?" no, I can't. And that buddy of yours might want to have a private chat with me.

"Yeah, strange things going on these days" commonplaces are so useful, sometimes.

"Don't speak like you're a hundred years old!" thanks for complimenting…I'm older, anyhow "and would you stop there? I love their Cajun shrimp burger."

"As you please"

9:30 PM

We're at his house, he bought the blue Honda Civic he loved, just one year old, perfect, and cheap. I'm familiar with his room, and, as we enter, I can feel again his presence everywhere, as his fragrance is spreading all over the place. After going in we just stand in front of each other, together and alone, the world living beyond the steel and plastic walls. I try to find the words to speak with him about me. He seems not to be urging to know my mysteries, anyhow.

He turns to me, gazing with eyes avid for me, repeatedly scanning my face and my neck, eager to kiss me. I can feel his passion as his heart is thumping, his face somewhat redder than usual, his lips quivering imperceptibly…will he kiss me? I'm eager to.

He slightly moves towards me, then…tenderly hugs me? He's holding me tight, his arms on my shoulder blades, his head leaning on the hollow of my shoulder. He's sobbing as he's even nearer, our bodies fully touching…I return the hug and naturally adopt the same stance. I'm so close to his neck…a beautiful neck. I can clearly feel the heat of his body, feel the blood flowing in his veins, feel his sentiments being so torn between stopping and kissing. He's afraid he'll be refused, and he fears I could physically hurt him, even though he knows nothing about me. That's the extent of self-preservation instinct.

He stops sobbing as he speaks, drying his moistened eyes with the sleeve of his sweater: "You know…even though there's something dark in you…I mean, something discordant in the way you behave, some obscure points of your personality I can't quite get…I feel I can't stay away from you. I really need to touch you, to feel you're true, to hold you tight and to convince myself you're somebody….you know...worth living for. I have feelings for you. Don't get away from me, your presence makes me feel I'm safe."

"I'll be always there for you, as long as I'll please you being around."

"Stay with me tonight" he wants me, fondly, but I'm a sheriff, on night I have my duties.

"I'm sorry, I'm busy tonight."

"Are you a lap dancer in a dirty club?" says he, abruptly, breaking the charm of the moment. That's a crazy idea!

"No!"

"You might be. Amazing body. Always out at night."

"Well, that doesn't make me a dancer"

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I need to practise…I've an examination tomorrow. Country music." He's peering at my look with his I-know-if-you're-telling-lies special function.

"I think you're sincere. Feel free to go" It's good to have your permission. Makes me feel like I'm not betraying your trust, while I am. But I know you're not totally convinced. What do you have in mind?"

"See you tomorrow. I'm coming after eating, in time for your lunch break"

"See you" he says, but he doesn't think it. What are you planning?

ME (paranoid mode: ON)

And now we'll see where the hell you're going after leaving me. I'll follow your car and see where it leads.

(paranoid mode: partially OFF)

So, he's parked near a newly built McMansion, horrible taste: at least it has big windows…maybe I could peek out at him through the curtains. I park the car, thinking about a good path to reach the window without being seen from the inside or treading down the flower bed.

He's in the salon, sitting quite high on a throne, the blond Viking sitting lower to his right, and…Heath, my classmate, the one selling V, chained and escorted by two brutes that treat him disrespectfully. 'Jason' seems not to approve their behaviour, yet he's enquiring him with a strange look. Pitiful, I'd say, whereas his friend is clearly cruel, as cold as the ice in his eyes. Another guy is standing next to him, enchained too: he's maybe the vampire who was selling blood in change of money, and he's waiting for something, maybe the judgement.

The one I love seems clearly out of context: he's the youngest in the house, he's not a vampire and he has compassion, something all the others have not. Why is he sitting on the highest throne? Maybe they need a human judge to prevent them from their own cruelty?

Before I notice, someone gags and drags me, as fast as I don't know what, in the presence of the two judges.

"Sheriff, this kid was spying on our movements. Should we get rid of him?" WTF?

"Don't. He's mine." Truly yours.

"As you please" you're at HIS orders?

He looks straight into my eyes, saying: "Relax…everything's all right…" and I can feel his will getting possession of my body. "You want to leave this house and forget everything you've seen, you'll arrive safely home and we'll meet tomorrow when we said to. Understood?" I know I don't want to, but it's like he's forcing me to say: "Yes", just looking into my eyes…I just wanna look away but my eyes force me to look into his, I just wanna stay but my feet won't let me. I desperately try to fight against it, saying: "What the…what…are you…doing to me…", but he's stronger and I can't but drive straight home and go to bed, conscious of the fact that I won't remember anything about tonight, tomorrow morning.

GODRIC

"Erwin, you're one of the eldest in the county, maybe the second or the third one after me and Eric…why would you put shame on your breed with such irresponsible actions? I want you to fully understand the value of forgiveness, and I won't glamour you for your good's sake. I expect you to voluntarily meet the sun, tomorrow morning. If you don't want to, feel free to leave my county before dawn, but never come back. Is someone hungry?" I say, looking to the human, as show him my fangs come out "If you're not, I could take care of the disposal of his senseless existence." I jump down the throne, blatantly walking towards him, showing off my most brutal expression and snarling. I can see how scared he is just by looking at his whole body shaking.

"N-n-no, p-pp-please, I'll n-n-never do t-that a-again"

"It's too late to repent your sins."

He's really terror-stricken, I should end the pantomime. I get closer to him, hold his head in my hands, tilt it to the right to bare the whole neck…he tries to free himself with all his strength, but it's nonsense. I delicately lean my fangs on his skin, then retract them and pat him on the cheek. He seems to recover a little.

"It's never too late. But you should learn not to mess with the bad guys. Respect what you fear." I say, quite regretting having scared the hell out of him before. Next time I'll be more merciful, I think. "You're free to go", I say, as I personally leave his handcuffs.

"Th-thank you…I-I swear, I will be r-respectful. Never mess with you again"

"I'm sure you won't. Remember we all were human beings before, and we have our humanity too. I want you to understand that pacific coexistence is feasible and many steps forward are being carried out; we need the cooperation of everyone to make this possible: help us." I hope it will balance the fear.

"I'll s-surely promote your g-glorious name and merciful race. May I ask how you're called?"

"I'm Godric, sheriff of Texas and co-sheriff here in Louisiana. Honoured to meet you, despite the unpleasant circumstances. I hope you understand that the parade I did before was necessary to teach you how bad it can get if you happen to meet less humanised vampires. Don't discriminate, but always be careful." When I say those things I always feel like I'm airing on an anti-discrimination commercial.

"I will. May I leave?"

"Of course. Please, Eric, escort him to the front door" As I say it, he grins…he knows how scary he is when people know he's a vampire. Almost 2 metres tall, mighty muscles, icy and somehow cruel eyes…it's astonishing how prejudice can influence minds. All in all, he's good.

"Follow me" he gently says, but his sheer size and deep voice seem to frighten the already stressed, unlucky human.


	5. God hates fangs

MARK

Wednesday

6:45 AM

I'll never drink like that again. I swear, as I open my eyes completely oblivious of yesterday night. What did I do after he left my house? I don't see bottles of beer all over the place, though it's pretty obvious he's left me alone and I couldn't bear the squalor of my own life anymore. I just remember his two, irresistible eyes, 'speaking' to me as though I had to do something. Just those two eyes, in the middle of his face.

I should really quit drinking alone. Good thing is, I've no hangover, so I can drag myself to the UNO quite easily.

I wonder how I could do those two circular bruises around my wrists.

LUNCH BREAK

I wonder where Heath is…I wanted to ask him about the V stuff, but he seems not to be around. That's too bad.

Here my love is, marching towards me with his royal gait, an air of triumph painted on his radiant face. He really looks perfect today, and seeing him in broad daylight with a bright blue sky is just breathtaking. We should see each other more often, during the lunch break. His teeth are perfectly white as he smiles to me, his lips full, his figure rewrites the canons of beauty.

"Hi there, how did the examination go?"

"All right, I passed it!"

"Wow, congrats! Shall we go out and drink something together, tonight?"

"I'd be delighted! Do you want to come to my place, this time?" that'd be great.

"Sure! Tell me where it is and I'll reach you there whenever you want me to"

"I'll explain you later. You must be hungry, right?"

"I'm starving! Haven't had breakfast, this morning"

So we head to the restaurant, continuing our chattering about straightforward arguments, and greet each other.

I'm just waiting for tonight.

THAT NIGHT

So, here I am, about to get into Jason's apartment…I knock on his door and he opens it, smiling, a delicious smell of Jambalaya coming from the kitchen.

"I'm cooking Jambalaya, for two" says he, smirking

"So you do eat, in the end" I jokingly say…but he soon becomes gloomy.

GODRIC

"Did you have any doubts about it?" he feels questioned as I say this, I can sense it.

"Well…no, but since we're hanging out you'd never eaten nor drunk anything so I started wondering. That's it" Maybe I should take my chances right now and tell him about my nature. He did notice something's strange, in the end. I can always erase his doubts from his memory…no, that would be unfair. Inhuman. Disrespectful.

"Dinner's ready!" I say as I put the Jambalaya on the table and start serving his food.

"Aren't you eating anything? You said dinner was for two"

"It is. I'm about to have my dinner, it's in the microwave oven" I couldn't be more coward about this…I don't want to say it directly, I just want him to notice it. I grab my TruBlood from the oven, 36.5°C hot, O negative, my favourite taste. I silently get near the table, feeling his emotion through my blood and looking for signs of disgust on his face. He hasn't probably realised yet. I just pour the drink into my glass and see…his horrified reaction.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean, Jason? Please tell me you're not one of them, tell me you're not!" he's angry and disgusted. I don't blame him for being so…I knew his position about vampires, he even supported the Fellowship of the Sun.

"Yes, I am. And my name is Godric, not Jason"

"Why, why wouldn't you tell me? We talked about it, it's not like you had no chance to tell me!"

"But…I knew you were gonna be upset, so I just thought I'd confess later." The 'you can walk into the sun' thing was a great cover-up indeed. "I knew you'd hate me, and I didn't want to get through that anymore. I can be human-like, the human inside me still lives as strong as he was the day I was turned"

His face is turning red, tears running down his eyes.

"I even invited you in…you could come kill me anytime"

"I'm not some kind of criminal. I'm the Sheriff. You can also revoke the invitation"

"Consider it revoked. Have a good evening, Gold-dick or whatever you're really called" he makes as if to leave, but I put myself in the middle

"Do you really want to be a hater? I have proved myself trustworthy until now, why would you reject me basing your strange ideas upon a prejudice? You didn't even know vampires until…"

"…until one tried to kill me last week, holy crap!" I know this is it, for him…the last part of his point is going to come out of his mouth right now "Listen…I don't want to be a hater, you're right, and I'm not one…I don't hate who you are; I love you. I just fear what you are - I know it doesn't make sense to you but the problem is not in you, it's just…your race - and you'll never change that. Now, let me go"

"I don't want to" I jokingly say.

"Get out of my way, bloody sucker!" he's become angry in a snap. I probably joked at a wrong time. Didn't think he'd lose his temper, though.

"Chill out. No insults accepted: this is MY house" he's even frightened now.

"Sorry. Would you please move now?"

"If that's what you want. Remember, though, that you're wrong about it. And that my name is Godric." I move, and watch him leave my front door. How could he be so bluntly mean? I didn't deserve to be treated that way.

MARK

What the hell…my date is gone, my mysterious lover boy is not sweet and innocent. I even thought my cravings for him were a threat to his purity, silly me! How come could he walk in the sun, though? I'll definitely miss him. He really is the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen…a thing, that's what he is, to be treated as such, to stay away from.

As I approach the car in the underground garage I start looking for my keys…could I forget them in his apartment? No, here they are…I look to my car and see Godric standing in front of the driver's door, his face covered with bloody tears. My eyes, themselves, were still wet too. I'd feel guilty if he weren't a vampire…but seeing his face covered with blood, though adding a dramatic touch, just reminds me of who he is.

"Are you stalking me, now?" ouch, this one was so cliché.

"You'd better be sorry about your crass ignorance, boy" said he, scary as hell with his hostile voice. I had to be bold, though. I didn't want him to feel my fear.

"Or what?"

"Or…" he disappears. My keys are suddenly ripped off my hand.

"Are we playing hide and seek? I'm not enjoying…" I don't even end my sentence, and he's holding my neck against a concrete pillar. We're staring into each other's eyes, his are almost completely black. I can barely breathe.

"Is this what you are? A monster? Really, how can you blame me? Come on, kill me." I can barely say those words, but he loosens his grip and says: "Why, my dear? I have a better future for the two of us."

A wave of fear shook me. Would he, in fact…turn me?

"I do not intend to turn you… I could just make look into my eyes and...we would be all right. I could say I want you to remember we ate Jambalaya together, it was a great meal…then I did not confess I was a vampire, we watched TV and we're about to have the goodbye kiss in the parking lot. All of this would be effective right now, and you would remember nothing except the things I'd put into your human brain."

"Just gimme back my keys and leave me alone, you freak! I'm calling the police if you don't let me go." I have a feeling, deep inside me, though…what if everything came back the way it used to be? What if I forgot about he being what he is…

"You're giving it a chance…I can feel my talk didn't seem so silly…"

"Just do it. I never got to kiss you, and that is something I regret. Let me enjoy one last kiss, while I still think you're human. Can you do that? Would you?"

"…"

"One condition: just after the kiss, you'll restore my memory back the way it was, you'll erase every intervention of yours. Present or past…as I can't be sure I wasn't already rebooted, or how many times"

GODRIC

You're right to doubt about me…I did it, once.

That's a lot to ask. You're disgusted by my nature, yet you're in love with me…I'd never got to this extreme. How could you be so blind-minded?

"Is it the only way you'd ever kiss me willingly?"

"Yes, it is."

"Look into my eyes, then"

It's a snap to get into his mind, and as I'm erasing the inconvenient truths from him I get to admire his memories: the way he saw me before, the doubts about my nature, the cancelled sight of me judging his college friend, the night we first met and that silly thought of me and Eric talking about his perfume, while it was his blood soaking our noses…he had a way of nervously biting his lips that frequently led to moderate blooding...I'm such a huge presence in him I can barely realise how he could send me away without a doubt.

I think I'll bring him to my place...there'll be more intimacy there.

We're sitting on my couch, his smell pervading me as he gently looks at me, admiring me as if I were someone (something, according to his conscious self) worth it. He's trembling a little, his voice slightly wobbling with emotion.

"There's something I've never officially told you…I'm really into you, Jason."

He starts moving his head towards me...he's not headed towards my sordid lips: he slightly lowers, and starts kissing my neck tenderly. His shaking is over: he's firm as he delicately follows the profile of my neck, gentle as he's over my Adam's apple, and slowly kissing he rises until he reaches my hear and nibbles it…he starts moving to centre, and our lips finally brush against each other. He's not kissing me. Yet. He's still, breathing against my mouth, our lips slightly touching…I can smell it, feel the humidity going out his throat, his heart throbbing faster as he finally touches my lips and starts kissing me. It's as he's talking with his tongue: he teases me, backs off, lets me ask for more…I do want it, and answer his game, nibbling at his lips and playing with my tongue, reaching for his moist mouth. Our eyes are closed as we passionately reach into each other, now he's making me lay down on the couch, laying over me, putting his arms around me and kissing me eagerly. It seems like it could last forever…but I intend to keep my promise, nonetheless.

"Wait…"

"It's OK, don't worry…I know it's your first time and maybe you're scared...I'll be your guide, if you wanna do it. I do."

How can I stop him? I can't. Better enjoy the moment and tell him afterwards…

His reflexive pause doesn't last long…he's now slowly unbuttoning my short-sleeved T-shirt, pulling the two sides apart, astonished.

"This chest of yours is…it's most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Muscles and tattoos are amazing."

He gets nearer to my body, trailing tattoos with the tips of his fingers as he follows the path with his head, then he starts kissing my pectorals.

MARK

These pectorals are worth dying for…they're so perfect I can't imagine anything better. Rock-hard, shaped, I could kiss them all night long and still want for more. I can feel the relief of his six pack as I move towards his belly button…I am reaching for his belt, slowly unbuckling it…I move it on his right side, allowing it to slide as I pull it from the buckle. I throw it behind me, and it just lands on the floor somewhere behind me, I don't care where.

I look into his eyes as I reach for the button of his tight black jeans, hovering over his bulge…but something's up with him.

"Are you OK?" I ask, worriedly.

"Listen…I have to be honest. I need to. I love you…"

"I love you too, Ja…ops. Didn't mean to interrupt you" Damn, why do I always have to rush with my opinion?

"Look in my eyes" says he, and I do look in his eyes, feeling like he's getting into me.


	6. A scary one

A strange sensation, indeed: I start to see things, look onto reality, some clouds inside my head start dispersing as his hazelnut glance persuades me to…I don't even have the time to start making questions about what's happening, and the answer emerges from my previously oblivious memories.

"How could you?"

"?_?"

"Delete my memories, that's what! How can I trust someone who plays my mind whenever he wants?"

"It was you who asked me to…"

"Yes, and you should have declined! Moreover, it wasn't me who asked for it the first time you did it! What were you thinking about? I hadn't even realised you were a vampire, yet you…you rebooted me, like I'm some sort of badly behaving PC."

"I did not intend to trick you…"

"How not?"

"I was just protecting you from issues you might not want to get involved in…that's all"

"Seriously? You're giving me the 'that's for your own good' talk? Am I supposed to trust you now after what you have done to me? Do you know how it feels to be a puppet in the hands of a creature you don't know anything about? Did the thought of my independence ever vaguely strike your undead mind? What the shit, Godric, you hadn't even told me your real name!"

"I…I know that I shall do some apologising, I do…but being with you was like being born again. My ability to withstand the rays of the sun gave me the illusion of humanity, I really felt like I could have it back…for the first time in a long, long dark age of being cruel and feared I could be alive again. It was my dream to have a second chance"

"You will not get it. You can't. You don't get to be what you want to be like that…you accepted evil once, and the curse of isn't gonna be washed away. Ever. Shame on you for that."

GODRIC

I can feel the pain of every single word as it enters my ear, striking my brain and seeping into my consciousness. I don't know how to reply, since what he said is true.

"I did accept evil, I did follow what my nature told me to do without worrying about the things that could make me human again. I went way beyond surrendering to thirst, hunting humans as a game, slaughtering them in thousands…" he's shivering.

"I…is this supposed to make me feel any less awkward? Not working." I know he really is afraid, though he's playing tough. If I hadn't the blood connection, I'd probably buy it…he's a great pretender.

"Relax. Nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise."

"Your word means nothing. You're dead to me…you know, I think I'll just go."

"You know I'm the one who saved your life. Why would I take it back?"

"It really was you, then"

"Yes, it was me." As far as I'm concerned, I was surprised his sister still remembers. I thought Eric had taken care of that. "I was there to take care about some business of mine…it doesn't concern you why, but I was in Meadow Lake with Eric back then. We were sleeping beneath the snow, just a few hundred metres from the place where you were hit: we heard the rumble of the avalanche, your desperate effort to spare your sister, then nothing but her cry. The sun hadn't completely set yet, but I risked my life to protect yours. Her cry was so desperate, she was not hurt thanks to your shading her as much as you could…she wasn't unharmed, but she managed to climb to the surface and call for help, whereas you took most of the powdered snow and lost consciousness. I didn't really think you would do it, you looked awful and you were almost not breathing…so I ripped my arm open, while your sister was watching, and forced you to drink my blood. Even so, I wasn't sure you would do it…I just grabbed you and your sister and ran to the hospital, while Eric was still sitting in the snow, waiting for the dangerous rays to settle down behind the mountains. I hadn't heard about you since, and then here you came. You were the symbol of everything good I had done." He's awkward, again.

MARK

Better be cautious about this. If I turned out to be a delusion…he could kill me. Or lose faith in the entire human kind.

"I am very grateful for what you did"

"I can do good things. I really can. I want to tell you that, no matter what, you'll never have to fear me"

"I don't know if I can do that. Just the fact that you're a vampire means that you're one snap away from killing me."

"I'd never do that"

"What if you momentarily lose your temper? How can you be sure that you wouldn't kill me then? Human beings do stupid things too, but in a normal fight you rarely have the chance to kill the other one."

"You're not considering the feeding issue. I could drain you"

He's looking at me with a bewilderingly strange gaze…he opens his mouth, and I see his fangs, prominent. He's coming nearer with human speed. I run to the door, opening it and getting in the corridor, only to see that he's already standing there, with that terrifying look in the eyes and his two fangs being a macabre reminder of his nature. I'm out of options.

"Please…" I say, walking back. Adrenaline is pumping through my heart, I just have a silver cross on my necklace as a weapon. The wooden walls of the corridor could serve as a stake, if I just could tear a little of it.

"Are you scared?" says he, with a distorted voice. It's become more metallic, deeper…it has a trace of a bear's grunt.

"Yes" I let the truth come out.

"Do you know what happens to a vampire when his fangs come out?"

"I do. That's why I'm scared."

He's getting nearer…the corridor is almost over. I keep going back until its dead end arrives. There's a broken chair right next to me…

"Thirst becomes irresistible. Our superhuman strength and speed get enhanced. We get into the hunting mode…our senses get more refined, we can trace blood over long distances."

I grab one leg of the chair, the broken one, and point it towards Godric: "I've got a stake and I'm not afraid to use it. Let me out."

He's laughing. The 'stake' suddenly gets grabbed away from me. I'm face to face with him, his evil mouth spits out some words "Never threaten me" angrily.

My last option is gone.

"You know why I'm doing this, Mark?" he's cupping my cheek with his hand, I shiver in disgust…yet I can't but think about his beautiful features.

"I know vampires enjoy playing with their food"

"No, it's not because of that. I just wanted to prove you I can control myself, even in this state."

His fangs are retracted. He's the beautiful boy I saw that night, all over again.

"Screw you."

I run past him, tears flooding my face as I approach my car.


End file.
